The Three Heroes
by KurobaraIto
Summary: Admit it. You're curious and want to know what would happen if Touma, Accelerator, and Hamazura are childhood friends, am I right?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A seven years old boy with spiky black hair could be seen running from angry thugs. Said boy didn't know why he was being chased. Nonetheless, he had a survival instinct, and that instinct told him to run. He never realized that there was a white-haired albino boy in his path.

"Ouch," cried the black-haired boy.

The white-haired boy did not say anything. He merely grunted and continued his walk.

"Hey!" the first boy shouted. "I'm sorry I've bumped into you!" the first boy bowed before continue running.

"What a nuisance," the second boy said before something rushed past him.

"GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID MISFORTUNATE BOY!"

The white-haired boy stared at the scene before him. "Hm? Not my problem," the white-haired boy said, ignoring what happened and what could happen.

* * *

Meanwhile, a blond-haired boy around the same age as the first boy could be seen trying to pickpocket some pedestrian. He did not do it because he liked it. In fact, he despised himself for even thinking about it. But as he did not have any method to gain money, he was forced to resort to this act.

When he finally got the purse, someone bumped into him.

"Ouch," the blond-haired said while rubbing his head.

The one who bumped into him was a boy. "Sorry, I was being chased by some thugs, so I need to go okay, once again I'm sorry."

The boy who bumped into him continued running.

"Wait!" he chased the boy. After several minutes, he finally caught up with the boy.

"Hah…hah…haaah… Hey!"

The boy who bumped into him finally realized that someone had caught up with him. With a scared eye, he asked. "W-what do you want!"

"You were chased by thugs?" The boy nodded. "Where can I find them?"

"Um… they were chasing me, so… I think you should wait here while I run. They will probably pass here. Wait! What do you want with the thugs anyway? If you want to trade with them, don't. They're sneaky and underhanded. You probably end up being used by them."

"W-well, at first I want to join them. But after I heard your explanation, I don't think the idea of become thugs is as interesting as it sounds."

The boy nodded. "You shouldn't become thugs, they're bad."

"I know," answered the blond-haired boy. "But I have no other choices."

"FINALLY CAUGHT UP WITH YOU! COME HERE YOU BRAT!"

"Uh oh," the black haired boy took a step back.

"You can't go anywhere," the thugs moved to circle both boys.

"I'm sorry I made you caught by them," the blond-haired whispered. He felt guilty because he was the one who stalled the boy in the first place.

"Nah, it's okay. I was the one who's stupid enough to talk with stranger when being chased."

A vein popped in the blond-haired boy head. "Are you saying that I am stupid?!"

"Huh? I never said that."

"But you just did!"

"I didn't!"

"You did!"

"I didn't!"

"You di-

"SHUT UP YOU BRAT!"

Both boys became silent.

"Now, you boy!" the thugs' leader pointed at the black-haired boy. "You always bring misfortune to us! Just now, you made us run the whole district into here! Before that, when you were near us, you always made our attempts at robbing failed!"

"But I don't even know who you are! How can I bring you misfortune?"

"It doesn't matter, all that mattered is right here right now, I'll make you pay for what you did!" another one of the thugs took out a knife.

A drop of sweat fell from the blond-haired boy's temple. This is what he would do if he had chosen to be thugs? Blamed and threatened an innocent because something that out of their control? If that's so, then he would rather not become thugs at all.

In that moment, he chose to help the boy.

"Hey, mister. You know that the one you holding is a knife right? You know that it is dangerous right?" the one who's holding a knife nodded at his question. "But do you know what's more dangerous than a knife held by a thug?"

The thug thought for a second before he shook his head. He never realized that the blond-haired boy called him thug. Well, that was what he was, so the blond-haired boy was not wrong.

The blond-haired boy smiled. "What's more dangerous than a knife held by a thug is a thug who doesn't know how to use a knife that was being held by them." Not even a second after he said this, he stomped the one who held a knife's foot, and used his hand to disarm the knife.

"RUN!"

The spiky black-haired boy didn't need second command because he immediately ran, the blond-haired boy followed behind.

After several minutes of running, both boys were tired. But the thugs hadn't retreated, they were still chasing both boys.

"Argh, they're so insistent on chasing us!"

"Where the hell is the police anyway," complained the blond-haired boy. "I mean, the sight of some thugs running around ought to be noticed by them."

"I don't know!"

"GET BACK HERE!"

"Damn, they caught up. Do you still have energy left?"

"No," the black-haired boy answered truthfully. "I don't have any left."

"It was nice knowing you," said the blond-haired boy with a grim expression.

"Huh? You acted as if I'd die. Anyway, they will probably targeting you too since you stood up from them."

And the realization struck him. He stood up to those thugs, he stood up to those thugs. Oh god, they'll kill a nuisance like him! They'll kill him! Oh wait! Maybe if he were to join them, then they might forgive him. Yeah, he needed to join them to survive.

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!"

Huh? What's that sound?

When he looked up, what he saw scared him to the bone.

The body of those thugs were lying around. And in the middle of those bodies were a white-haired albino boy with red menacing eyes.

"Eh? Who are you?"

"Oh! You're the one I bumped earlier right?" the black-haired boy exclaimed.

"That's right. After those thugs ran past me, I decided to follow them. I was really bored and no one in the park wanted to play with me."

The blond-haired boy narrowed his eyes. "Why? Do you have some kind of disease?"

After some times of thinking, the albino boy started to spoke, "Anyone who tried to touch me ended up in hospital." He bowed his head, "Even the caretaker of my orphanage."

"Re-really?"

Boys around their ages were still believed in curse or something like that. Maybe he was cursed?

The white-haired boy nodded his head.

"You must be lonely." Suddenly the black-haired boy began to approach the albino. "Let's play together!" then the black-haired boy extended his right hand.

"Huh? Didn't you hear what I said? I said anyone who tried to touch me ended up in hospital. Are you deaf?"

But the black haired-boy disregards the albino's warning and took his hand.

"See, nothing happened."

The white-haired albino could only stare at his left hand that was being held by the black haired boy. Nothing happened? The black haired boy did not end up blasted by his touch? Come to think about it, when the black haired boy bumped into him, nothing happened.

And, for the first time in many years, the albino smiled.

"Yeah! Let's play!"

"You too, let's play in the park!" the black haired boy invited the blond-haired boy. The blond-haired boy agreed and took his hand, signalling the born of the friendship between the three of them.

The black-haired boy, who would be known as The One Who Purifies God and Exorcises the Devil, lead the three of them towards the park.

The blond-haired boy, who would be known as the End of the Century Emperor, wondered what would happen now that he had chosen the path of not becoming thugs.

The white-haired boy, who would be known as The Strongest Esper, was smiling. After all these years, he finally had someone that he could call friends.

* * *

**A/N: Did that just happened? A Child-Touma met Child-Accelerator and Child-Hamazura? Holy shit! I would never thought I ended up writing this stuff.**

**See, several days ago, I saw this fanart where Touma, Accelerator, and Hamazura being familiar and laughing with each other,**

**Thus, I ended up with a single thought. What if those three were childhood friend? And then this story was born.**

**Anyway, the setting was before all of them sent to Academy City.**

**So, any comments?**


	2. Accelerator

**Chapter I  
Accelerator**

Misaka Mikoto was scared.

In front of her, there was an idiot. An idiot who despite had a strange power to negate her attack, didn't use it to defend himself.

Yet, that idiot also gave him hope. Hope that maybe, there were other people who cared about her problem without calling her a monster for willingly gave her DNA to those researchers.

Misaka Mikoto stroked the idiot's head.

* * *

When he opened his eyes, Kamijou Touma didn't expect to wake up in her lap. Nonetheless, he tried to move his body, but found himself unable to do it.

"Why?"

A single word escaped Misaka Mikoto's lips. It was spoken with such emotions, that Kamijou could hear the sobs that ready to burst from her.

"Thank goodness."

Kamijou smiled.

"…How can you smile like that?"

Tears ran down to Kamijou's cheek. It was confirmed. Misaka Mikoto was crying.

"Because I'm glad to be your friend, I want to help you. So, please stop crying."

But those words didn't stop the tears. Misaka Mikoto was, after all, still a teenager, not that he didn't. But as a teenager who was involved with such cruel experiment, he expected she would cry.

After several try, Kamijou finally could stand. "I've figured it out. I've figured how to stop the experiment."

Misaka Mikoto didn't say anything. She was still trying to stop those tears from falling.

"The experiment took the fact that Accelerator was the strongest esper. If you think about it, the way to stop it was simple. Just make sure that Accelerator is not the strongest. All you need to do is make him looks absurdly weak."

"That's not possible," replied Mikoto. "I'm a Level 5 like him, and he's on the other whole level than me."

Kamijou didn't say anything. She was right. Kamijou didn't know how strong Accelerator is supposed to be. "If the words that Accelerator was defeated by a mere Level 0, what do you think?"

Mikoto widened his eyes. "Don't be stupid! There's no way a Level 0 like you could beat him! He is the kind of person who would only laugh if the whole world's army is after him!"

Kamijou didn't respond.

"He has the power to control any vectors as long as they are touching his skin! An overpowered ability like that doesn't have any openings you can use! All of his attacks will reach you, but none of yours will reach him! It's unfair! In fact, everything you can throw him will reflect back at you!"

Kamijou clenched his right fist. The existence that is Accelerator, supposed to be the strongest.

"Please… you can't defeat a monster like that!"

But with power that known as Imagine Breaker within his right hand, could he defeat him?

He didn't know the answers.

So he took a step forward.

"Misaka, you said you were about to go to where Accelerator is right?"

After all…

"Then tell me, Misaka. Where is he about to start the experiment?"

After all… you won't know anything before you try it.

* * *

Misaka Mikoto's eyes were red from crying.

"I couldn't stop him…"

Even though she was supposed to stop anyone from dying because of her, she couldn't stop him.

She was pathetic.

She was supposed to be the Railgun, the third strongest esper in Academy City. But she can't even stop a single boy from his suicide in the form of helping her.

She was supposed to stop the experiment alone, where she would sacrifice herself to stop Accelerator. But all of those thoughts were useless.

A single idiot boy stopped it all.

"'Because he is my friend', he said."

The single boy was on his way to help her.

"Well, if that's so, I don't want him to die by Accelerator, because he is my friend."

Misaka Mikoto found her resolve.

With a steeled heart, she decided to follow the idiot.

* * *

When Kamijou Touma decided to face Accelerator alone, he expected Accelerator to laugh, or mock him. After all, that's what he would do if he had power like Accelerator and then someone without power challenged him.

But instead of that, what greeted him was a shocked face of the strongest esper.

"Kamijou, what are you doing here?!"

Eh? He knew him? The Accelerator knew a Level 0 like him?

What's next? Both of them were childhood friends? Haha, as if something like that happened.

"Accelerator! I'm here to stop you!"

Kamijou said this with a stone face.

"Hm? You never called me Accelerator, so it was a little strange. Anyway, stop me? What do you mean?"

As he expected, someone who hold the title of the strongest esper would mock him.

"I said I will stop you! Killing those innocent sisters without remorse… you are a monster!"

Accelerator's red menacing eyes widened. Meanwhile, MISAKA 10032, dubbed MISAKA Imouto by Kamijou was lying under Accelerator's feet. Her body was full of bruise, there was a blood on her blank face.

"'Why… are you here…?' asked MISAKA."

"I will save you, so please, don't throw your life like that! Misaka was crying, you know. She cried because she thought she was the one who sent you to your death. So please, don't throw your life like that!"

"'You…' said MISAKA as she tried to move her body."

"Monster you say…" Accelerator's face was covered by his bangs, giving him an even scarier looks. "If only you were there, I wouldn't accept this experiment at all!"

"Eh?"

That was the only words that found its way from Kamijou's mouth. If only he was there?

"That's right, after your father took you to Academy City, some researchers found me, and took me to Academy City too, leaving Hamazura all alone. I know it was wrong decision, but I was hoping by coming to Academy City, I could find you. Everything was just not the same without you there, Kamijou."

Nearing the end of the speech, his tone changed from angry into sad. Reflecting how his heart was feeling.

"But all those researchers always made me went through all kinds of experiment regarding my strange power, and after countless experiment, they got that my power is controlling all kinds of vector, I call it Accelerator. I tried to find you, but I can't. The situation at that time was just like before I met you, everyone can't touch me. Then, Kihara Amata found me, he trained me in the way that all those researchers could never do. I became the number one!"

He moved towards Kamijou, leaving MISAKA Imouto's body behind. Despite his overwhelming presence, Kamijou didn't take even one step back. He remained in his position.

It's not that he did not fear Accelerator, he did fear of Accelerator. But right now, Accelerator was revealing a bit of his past, which connected to Kamijou's own past as well. So he patiently listened.

"What do you think I feel back then? All I want to do is find you and tell you how I became the strongest. But again, I couldn't find you. Sometimes later, some researchers sought me. They said I could become the first one to be Level 6. In order to do that, I have to kill 20000 clone of Railgun. I was scared! I was scared because in order to gain more power, I need to kill! What I want to do was found you and then asked your opinion, but I never found you!"

Accelerator and Kamijou stood, facing each other with only three meters distance.

"It's all because of you! If you were there, I wouldn't choose this! And now you had the gall to stop me? HA! You lost the right to stop me when you never contact me in the first place."

Calmly, Kamijou responded, "Are you done, Accelerator?"

"'Are you done?' you said, all this years you never contacted me, and what you say was just 'Are you done?" Accelerator clenched his fist. "Don't fuck with me!"

A sound of glass breaking could be heard. Accelerator's palm meet Kamijou's fist.

"Oh yeah, forgot that you never affected by my power. Even Hamazura was affected."

So Accelerator knew Imagine Breaker as well? Damn, his only weapon was already known to Accelerator.

"Ah, please call me by my name. Hearing you call me Accelerator is kinda funny."

Ahahaha, he was joking right?

Kamijou had amnesia, or rather, his brain cell was destroyed. So he didn't know Accelerator's name, or rather, his memories where he knew Accelerator's name was gone.

"What's the matter? You forgot it?"

"…yeah," was the lame reply that Kamijou could uttered.

"The fuck? You forgot your own childhood friend name?"

"Yeah…"

"Hold it right there! Accelerator! You won't be able to kill any more of my sisters!"

It was at this scene that Misaka Mikoto entered. She imagined that Accelerator would stand before Kamijou's body. Or Kamijou barely stand with his body full of bruise in the opposite the monster who only laugh at Kamijou's weak attempt to fight him.

She never imagined that Accelerator and Kamijou stood in front of each other without bruise, and just talking.

Both of them stared at her. From behind them, she could feel the stare of her sister too.

"What? What happened?"

* * *

After the initial shock that ran through Mikoto's body, she demanded to know what happened, why Kamijou didn't try to defeat Accelerator, even though it was impossible.

"So, let me get this straight. You and Accelerator are childhood friend, and this experiment was happened because Accelerator couldn't find you and asked for your help?"

"Err, apparently so. I myself still couldn't believe it."

"Yes, it was because of you. Now, I would like to ask something Kamijou. There was no way you could forget my name, you said it yourself. So why the hell can't you say my name? We haven't meet in a long time and the first time we meet you greeted me with shouting and calling me Accelerator. It's like you have amnesia… you have, haven't you?"

Sweat ran down from Kamijou's temple. His secret couldn't simply discovered with just a guess could it?

"Heh, knowing your luck, it would happen anyway. How long did you have amnesia?"

"Er, who said anything about amnesia?"

Accelerator stared at Kamijou. "You can't fool me. You never succeeded in fooling me before, so I know it when you lie. Just blurt it out. I won't angry at you or whatever, just tell me."

Kamijou stared back at the one known as Accelerator.

"Hold it. Amnesia? Is it true?"

Kamijou lowered his head. "I guess the cat is out of the bag."

"Ha, like I said you can't fool me."

"Anyway, what should we do about this experiment?"

"Oh yeah, you are here to stop me huh? I think I know a way to stop this experiment. Easy, just make them think that I am not the strongest."

"We had the same thought."

"Of course, we were best friend back then."

Misaka Mikoto could only stare at both men. She can't even force her way to their conversation. It's like the conversation between close friends, that some outsiders couldn't enter.

"'Onee-sama….' Said MISAKA as she too couldn't understand what just happened."

"No, it's not like that. I understand, it's just that those two were like destined to be friend, that even if the idiot was amnesiac, they still could carry this conversation."

"'MISAKA still couldn't understand, but somehow MISAKA get the picture,' said MISAKA as she nodded her head."

"The idiot was amnesiac! No wonder he acted strange when we met at the vending machine." Mikoto only realized that now. She should have seen the sign. How many times she told him her name? Two? Three? She forgot. But he still asked 'Who are you?' when they met at the vending machine.

So the idiot wasn't too idiot after all.

Meanwhile, Accelerator and Kamijou were still talking.

"So you and I had the same thought, let's settle this."

"No, I'll be defeated by you. Just one last punch, okay?"

"Uh, sure," Kamijou took a few step back, and then he faced Accelerator again.

"Accelerator, what do you mean by 'I'll be defeated'?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, you're here, Original."

"Grrrr, just tell me!"

"Sure. That Kamijou was never affected by my power before, what do you think will happen now? He still won't be affected by my power at all. One punch and then BANG, I'll be defeated. Now, stand aside. I'll let him beat me."

Kamijou ran towards Accelerator. Accelerator ran towards Kamijou.

Two existences holding unique power; One Level 5, and one Level 0, clashed.

Kamijou's fist met Accelerator's cheek. A sound of glass breaking could be heard, Imagine Breaker negating Accelerator.

Accelerator's body thrown a few meters backward.

Misaka Mikoto, who was watching, could not believe her eyes. What Accelerator said was true. When she used her signature move, the Railgun on him, it bounced back to her. Yet this idiot… with just his fist, he had managed to hurt Accelerator.

Unconsciously, she sighed.

It was over. With this, the Level 6 Shift project could be stopped entirely.

Misaka was not naïve. She knew, if somehow Accelerator wouldn't want to continue the Level 6 Shift project, maybe the Number Two Level 5 would be offered to do it again.

So the idiot's solution is the best way to stop the whole project. By making them think that Accelerator, the strongest esper, could be defeated by a mere Level 0, then that means that other esper below him could also be defeated, which would demoralize all the researchers.

Misaka Mikoto smiled.

* * *

**A/N: So… how do you think? The first Accel vs Touma was always one of the best fight in Toaru series. Instead of battle, we have a unique reunion between them. Touma was already saved Index after all, and I don't want to change that. That's why I jumped into Sisters Arc.**

**OOC Accel? Of course. Touma already changed how Accel act. But we will see how much Touma changed Accelerator later. Oh, and Hamazura too, will act OOC later. But I don't want to make them too OOC, Accel will still has his colourful language, even though it's hard to wrote that. What can I say, Kami-yan disease's true horror was not attracting female attention, it was influencing someone. Look at Kamijou Faction. All of them were the one who's influenced by him.**

**Now that I think about it, should I change the rating to M? Accel's language was bad after all.**

**So, after I wrote this chapter, I kinda stuck. Where should I take this story to? What arc should I write after this? Well, I had thought about a different Three Stories Arc, but still haven't had the full image of how different should that be.**

**Tell me your thought, and sorry for the grammatical error, if anyone want to be a beta reader, PM me and we can discuss it.**


	3. Hamazura Shiage and Accelerator

**Hamazura Shiage and Accelerator**

A certain blonde-haired Level 0 was casually taking a walk in the dirtier part of Academy City. No, he was not a criminal, but his circumstance forced him to become a thug, thus explained the reason of his walk. In the past, he made a promise to not to become thug. He laughed at his past-self innocent thought.

Academy City's environment was harsh. There's no way he would be able to fulfil his promise now, after he had involved himself with the less fortunate people in Academy City. Really, there's no way he could fulfil it.

When he thought about it, it was really ironic.

His intention before he had arrived in Academy City was just to find two of his childhood friends. Both of them were taken, the first by his parents, and the latter by some scientists. But after he had arrived and saw Academy City's harshness to those who were less fortunate, and he himself hadn't been able to find his two childhood friend, he always thought if it was the best decision to come to this place.

The night's wind was starting to make him cold. Fortunately, he was wearing his trusted orange jacket, so the wind wasn't affecting him too much.

After he had arrived at some of his acquaintance's place, his mind wandered to the past. The time when the three of them would play in the park, the time when his black haired friend would defend the white haired one while he himself was cowardly silent, when he thought about it, he couldn't stop cursing his past-self cowardness.

Really, Kamijou was always brave. That was the trait that made him admired his black haired friend.

And yet, after he had arrived at Academy City, and discovered that he was just a Level 0, all he did was ran away; Ran away from the reality that he was just a Level 0, and became something that he always not wanted.

When he realized it, he had already become a thug. Stealing from others, threatening people with knife, and many things he hated.

Yet, he couldn't stop himself. For that was the only way to survive being a Level 0 in Hamazura Shiage's eyes.

* * *

"Huh? What? The Number One Level 5 defeated? Are you serious?"

Hamazura Shiage asked his acquaintance with an incredulous look. After all, it was not every day you heard that the Strongest Esper defeated.

"Yes!" his acquaintance answered excitedly. "And rumours said that the one who defeated him was a Level 0 like us! Do you know what this means?"

"No, I don't know what that means." Hamazura himself couldn't understand why his acquaintance was excited. And really? Level 0 beat a Level 5? It won't be a surprise when some Level 0 like him won't believe that.

"If the rumours are true, then it means that Level 0's reputation won't be as bad as before!"

"Keep dreaming. And that will happen if the rumours are true, if it's not?"

"Well… a man like me can dream can't I? Anyway, my friend is gathering some low level esper to attack him. Will you join us?"

Hamazura's eyes widened. "You will attack him? Are you crazy?"

His acquaintance shook his head. "We're serious. If you want to be famous, come join us!"

Hamazura Shiage thought for a second. "If someone had really beaten the Accelerator, then it's true that the momentum after his loss would be the best chance to attack Accelerator. But I don't think the one who beat him didn't win with just brute force, we need strategy."

"Sure, you can provide our group with one."

"Eh?"

"Let's go to our gathering!"

And thus, Hamazura Shiage was dragged to a meeting of a low level esper. One who discussed how to beat the Strongest Esper, the Number One Level 5, Accelerator.

* * *

The Strongest Esper, the Number One Level 5, the one who had a real name but never use it in public and only two close friend of his can call him, the one who dubbed himself and his power as Accelerator, was currently pissed.

Yeah, it's true that Kamijou had stopped the Level 6 Shift Project that he had taken in sheer desperation. It's true that he felt the guilt in killing those clones, though he would never said it out loud. It's true that his hand was already bloodied. But that doesn't mean that he would become soft.

Yes. After his supposed defeat at the hand of Kamijou, though it was only Kamijou's one punch; and it really hurt, many low level espers tried to duplicate it. They could try, though. He had never care for other people except Kamijou and Hamazura before, and he would not add random esper to his not-shit-list, two is enough.

After the whole experiment stopped, Kamijou and Original Misaka with Misaka Serial Number 10032, the one who he nearly killed, come to his residence. They talk, mostly Kamijou and Accelerator, before Kamijou was called that he won some trip outside Academy City with his family. Kamijou hurriedly went back home, leaving him with the Original Misaka, and Misaka Serial Number 10032.

Cue awkwardness.

Thankfully, he remembered that he should apologize. Not that he expect any sort of understanding from Original or the 10032th Clone.

And yet, the clone had forgiven him, he himself surprised. The Original, though, had not.

After that, the Original Misaka and Misaka Serial number 10032 bid goodbye, and in Original's case 'Hope won't be seeing you again.'

And here he was. Currently, he was on the way to his home after buying some canned coffe, his favourite drink.

He felt something hit his vector barrier. Automatically, whatever thing that was thrown by someone stupid enough to do it, was bounced back to its original thrower.

He turned his body back, towards whoever attacked him.

One, two, three… seven thugs were standing proudly on the opposite of him.

Seriously, he could not understand why these people attacked him. It was not like his power changed. He was still the Number One Level 5 in Academy City. Sure, Touma had been able to defeat him, but that was because he somehow never affected by his power. All these thugs though, just like other people, they can't escape his power. So, with just simple vector manipulation, he broke these thugs' bones.

He continued walking, and did not realize that one of the thugs hadn't attacked him, and still standing.

The sound of baseball bat dropped could be heard. But Accelerator did not stop.

"You…"

"Hm?" Accelerator turned his head to the only thugs remained. And he couldn't believe his eyes.

* * *

"Hamazura?"

The person in question himself also couldn't believe his eyes.

"Is it really you?"

The person who stood on the opposite of him asked again, but he still hadn't found his voice.

"It's you isn't it? Tell me! It's you isn't it?!"

Weakly, Hamazura Shiage nodded at one of his childhood friends' question.

"Y-you are the Accelerator? The Number One Level 5?"

Accelerator nodded. "And what about you? What are you doing in Academy City?"

Hearing this, Hamazura lowered his head. There was no way his friend would accept him if he revealed that he became a thug.

"Hey, how about we go to my apartment?"

"Uh, sure, if it's okay with you."

"It's okay really. Oh yeah, please call me by my name. It's annoying really, that Kamijou forgot my name."

Hamazura couldn't help but smile at his childhood friend's last statement. "Really? I won't call you then."

"What?! Don't tell me you forgot too!"

"No, just want to annoy you," he said with a slight smile.

"Tch, you're lucky you're on my not-shit-list."

"Really, I'm touched. By the way, who else on your not-shit-list?"

Both childhood friends began to walk. Accelerator led Hamazura to his apartment.

"Only you and Kamijou."

"Oh. Hey Accelerator, who's that hooded person behind you?"

On instinct, Accelerator jumped forward and turned his body. "Huh?" only to see a short person wearing a light blue and slightly torn towel that was used as a hoodie.

"Who are you?"

"'It's nice to meet you, Misaka's serial number is 20001 and Misaka's codename is Last Order,' says Misaka as Misaka introduced herself excitedly"

Hamazura just gaped at the hooded person while Accelerator's eyes widened.

"Did you just say Misaka?"

"'Yes. Misaka is the 20001st clone created by the scientist. Why do you ask?' ask Misaka as Misaka lowered her hoodie for this person to see her face."

And Accelerator's eyes widened again, for the one who called herself Misaka Serial Number 20001's face is really the same as the one whom he killed, but younger. He deduced that this girl had a body of ten years old.

"Accelerator, I think you have something to deal with. Well then, I'll take my leave."

"No you're not, Hamazura!"

Hamazura stopped.

"Yes, it's true that this is something that I have to deal with myself. But I want you to know the truth, Hamazura."

"Truth?"

"Just come with me to my apartment. You too, brat."

"'Okay!' Misaka replied excitedly as Misaka could not wait to see his apartment by her own eyes."

After long brief of explanation, Hamazura Shiage finally understood that his childhood friend's hand had bloodied. Accelerator had killed, even though it was just clones.

He couldn't help but shouted in his mind. Academy City was really cruel, forcing his childhood friend to kill was not something that he could forgive.

Yes, he after hearing the story, he knew that Accelerator had chosen to do it, but the one at fault was still Academy City itself.

Last Order was sleeping, after Accelerator begrudgingly let her sleep for tonight.

"Right then, Accelerator, I understand. You are not at fault. The one at fault is the one who had the idea for the experiment."

"Yeah… at first, I thought so too, but if I accept that reason, I would just run away from the reality."

"I myself can't offer any advice or something like that, because I myself had become something that I always hate. But that doesn't mean you can blame yourself up like this."

"You don't understand it!"

Hamazura could only sighed. "Listen, I'll be going, and you can blame yourself, but it won't change anything, or I'll be going, and you can think about it from another perspective, and still won't change anything."

"That's the most useless advice I've ever heard."

"I did not give you any advice. What I want to point out is, I'll be going because my acquaintances need me after you broke their bones, and you can think about what the little girl had told you."

Hamazura leaved the apartment and went back to the place where Accelerator had beaten his acquaintance, leaving Accelerator alone to ponder his statement.

* * *

Accelerator woke up at noon.

Tch, the brat hadn't leaved him. He felt a little hungry, and went to a restaurant, treating the brat in the process.

After some talk with the brat regarding the Level 6 Shift Project, Accelerator's eyes caught something. He saw Amai Ao, one of the researchers in the Level 6 Shift Project.

Tch, it was not his problem in the first place.

He leaved the brat in the restaurant after he had eaten.

* * *

"What the hell am I doing here anyway?"

Accelerator questioned himself. Last night's talk with Hamazura made him realize, and talking with the brat in the restaurant convinced him. Deep down, he wanted to save the brat.

Right now, he was standing at the gate of one research facility that had involved with the experiment. After walking inside, he stumbled upon one Yoshikawa Kikyou; a researcher that involved with the experiment.

"Yoshikawa, I need a manual on the Sisters' experimental body, and full adjustment equipment for the Sisters. And no, don't ask for the reason," he said while rummaging some papers.

Hearing Accelerator say this, Yoshikawa Kikyou seemed surprised.

"How did you know? Even I only know about it three hours ago. Right now, I'm still trying to eliminate the errors."

"Huh?"

* * *

After meeting with his childhood friend last night, Hamazura Shiage found a little confidence in himself. His friend was the Accelerator, though it won't change anything for him. But it gave him a little confidence. If his friend could be that strong, surely even though he was a Level 0, he could be strong too.

He also started to dislike Academy City. This place made his childhood friends suffered. Accelerator with guilt of killing those clones, and Kamijou with amnesia if what Accelerator said is true. Despite being a coward, Hamazura Shiage is a loyal person, and he was loyal to his childhood friends.

So when he saw Kamijou Touma, one of his childhood friends was running past him from a restaurant, he could only stare at Kamijou's back from a distance. Too coward to approach or catch up to him, because even though Kamijou had amnesia, Hamazura Shiage knew the serious look on Kamijou's face.

No, this can't continue any longer. He will always be a coward if he continued to be like this.

Hamazura Shiage clenched his fist.

He needed to get stronger.

And if by becoming thug means that he could grow to be stronger, then so be it. He will become stronger, and won't be a coward anymore.

Only then he could face the one named Kamijou Touma.

* * *

**A/N: Yo, I'm back!**

**This chapter is supposed to be Three Stories Arc that was different because of Touma and Accelerator's relationship. But somehow I did not write anything concerning Touma here. Yeah, Touma's fake date and Index's kidnapping by Yamisaka Ouma still happened here, what's different is Last Order's rescue. Well, only different in the start though, the end was the same as canon. Accelerator was still shot by Amai Ao. **

**The one point I want to made is, in canon we don't know the reason Hamazura joined Skill Out. So I made it like that, he admired Touma's bravery and want to be strong.**

**After this, it would be different Skill Out Uprising Arc I think… if you had any thought, please review.**


	4. Hamazura Shiage and Accelerator, Part II

**Hamazura Shiage and Accelerator, and Last Order**

Hamazura Shiage had never expected to meet his childhood friends at all. In fact, after learning about the harsher part of being a Level 0, he had all but forgotten those goals of a tearful reunion between three of them.

But it was two days ago.

Oh, yesterday he also hadn't expected to meet his childhood friends, but what he hadn't expected, had happened yesterday night.

His meeting with his albino childhood friends, was a reunion between a childhood friends that he had never expected.

After all, what kind of reunion is when one of them was trying to beat the other one?

A bad reunion? A terrible reunion? A broken reunion?

Hamazura Shiage did not care.

But he did care for his childhood friends.

So when his white haired childhood friends had blurted out his darkest secret last night, all he felt was anger.

Academy City, is truly a terrifying place.

And he certainly had not expected to meet another one of his childhood friends just a few minutes ago.

The black haired childhood friends of Hamazura was running, no, chasing. Kamijou Touma was chasing someone. Combined by the look on his face, Hamazura knew that Kamijou Touma, even when he had amnesia, still had the same quality within him.

Thus, he felt he still could get along with Kamijou Touma, even if Kamijou had amnesia. Accelerator though, he hadn't found a way to get along with.

The albino had changed so much, but so little. So much that Hamazura Shiage had needed a time to truly understand Accelerator, and so little that Hamazura still could see the resemblance between the Number One Level 5 in Academy City right now, and the one he played with all those years ago.

Hamazura Shiage also had not expected to meet Accelerator again here.

Accelerator was talking to the phone, and then he closed his phone.

"Oi, Accelerator. Hadn't expect to see you here of all place."

"Tch, Hamazura," Accelerator glanced at the blonde haired Level 0. "I have something to do."

"Do you need any help?"

"Can you be any help?"

"Haha, really funny Accelerator."

"I'm not joking though, can you be any help? If you can, then sure. If you can't though…"

"I don't know how I can be any help. Hell, I don't even know what's the problem."

Accelerator took a step towards a certain direction.

"Then don't come."

The sight of Accelerator leaved Hamazura's eyes. He lowered his head.

What the hell was he thinking? Helping Accelerator without knowing what was the problem? Did he even has the power to, even if he knew the problem?

The problem went back to the difference between Level. Accelerator was a Level 5, the Strongest to be exact, while he was just a Level 0 without power.

In conclusion, he can't be any help, whatever Accelerator's problem was.

Hamazura's fist collided with a nearby wall.

Damn, this is just like with Kamijou just now.

When Hamazura Shiage saw Kamijou Touma who was running with a determined face, his legs were frozen stiff. He had tried to move it, but he couldn't.

Hamazura Shiage was too cowardly to do anything. He was a coward.

And just a second ago, Accelerator had asked him can he be any help. He couldn't answer it straightly. He was too cowardly.

His fist met the wall for the second time.

Many times, Hamazura wondered if he was not just a Level 0. He wondered about the possibility if he had power. Several weeks ago, he had found the answer.

Level Upper, an audio file that could enhance one's ability, or give ability to those without power.

In short, it was the answer to his wandering mind.

Strangely, he had not used it.

If someone asked why, Hamazura Shiage only smiled and told them one thing.

"I have never like shortcut before, except the shortcut to my home. So why should I use it?"

Yes, Hamazura Shiage never liked the short way. He preferred the way where he could stand up on his own.

Hamazura punched the wall again. Lately, he found this very relaxing, though he shouldn't do it too often.

Dammit! If only he had a power!

He punched the wall for the fourth time. His fist was swollen, so he cursed.

"FUCK! WHY?! WHY IS SOMEONE LIKE ME DOESN'T HAVE ANY POWER?!"

Hamazura Shiage shouted to the starless night of 31st August.

"GOD! YOU'RE SO UNFAIR! WHY CAN'T I HAVE ANY POWER?! I JUST WANT TO HELP MY CHILDHOOD FRIEND! AND YET HE DON'T WANT MY HELP BECAUSE I CAN'T BE ANY HELP! WHY?!"

Luckily, there was no other people beside Hamazura there. If there was even one people, they would be freaked out by his shouting.

"It's unfair…"

By now, Hamazura's cry of anguish had subsided. He decided that it would be best if he punched the wall again and again.

And so he did it until there was trails of blood on his hands.

After he can't throw any punch again, Hamazura Shiage stood up.

He began to run.

* * *

Hamazura Shiage was running aimlessly. Academy City was divided into districts, and there was no way he could covered all of Academy City before whatever Accelerator's problem had solved.

So he limited the range of his searching. He decided it would be best if he only searched in this district only.

Hamazura Shiage had decided to help Accelerator.

In the middle of his tantrum, he realized one thing. He was thinking and relying on the Power Level System according to Tree Diagram. It was true that Accelerator was undoubtly the strongest esper in Academy City, with holding the title of Number One Level 5. And it was also true that he, Hamazura Shiage was just a Level 0 thug in Academy City.

So what? What makes the Tree Diagram's calculation absolute? Accelerator was defeated by Kamijou, if what he heard was right. It means that Kamijou could possibly was stronger than Accelerator. Didn't that means Tree Diagram's calculation was wrong?

Wait, what level were Kamijou again? Accelerator had never mentioned it.

The point is, if he wanted to help, to hell with supercomputers' calculation.

Hamazura didn't realize it, but in his face, there was a determined expression. The same expression that Kamijou Touma wore when he was trying to help someone.

After searching in the entire district, he still hadn't found Accelerator yet.

In his tired state, he arrived at the last place who he hadn't covered. A newly abandoned research facility.

* * *

"Damn it."

Accelerator was angry.

Yoshikawa had just told him, that if he wanted to protect the world from the revolting Sisters, he had to kill the brat.

Kill the brat to protect the world.

Kill the brat.

Protect world.

"DAMN IT!"

He didn't want to save the world. All he wanted was to save the brat. At least that was something that he could do to atone for his past deeds, or so he thought.

He didn't want to save the world.

He did not want to kill the brat.

Yet, if he didn't kill her, the virus in her brain would make the remaining 9969 Sisters revolt, thus, what Yoshikawa had told him was justified. There was something larger at stake, something more worthy to save, he just didn't want to admit it.

Hell, if Kamijou want, he probably would be able to save this brat right here right now, whatever obstacle he would face, Kamijou was that kind of person.

But Accelerator was not Kamijou. If Kamijou, even if he had amnesia was still the same person, Accelerator, who grew up in the darkness, was different. All he could do with his power was destroy, kill, maim.

Accelerator gritted his teeth.

This was not a choice that he could make. It's true that his hands were bloodied, but the brat's life was not to be taken by him.

In this kind of situation, his power was useless.

His power wouldn't be able to delete the virus in the brat's brain. Accelerator's vector manipulation was said to be the strongest power, but it was just the manipulation of vectors like kinetic energy, heat, electricity, and all sorts of energy and redirecting them. Thus, even if it was so diverse, it ends up in one conclusion, kill. He had such power, yet he could only think to use it to touch the enemy's skin and reverse the enemy's blood and electrical flow to form an explosion-

Wait.

Reverse the electrical flow in a human?

Accelerator took a look at the USB drive inside the envelope that he had taken from Yoshikawa. The drive had the personality file before the infection. If he could control the electrical flow in her brain, he should be able to correct the brat's personality file without the Testament.

Testament was a machine that controlled the electrical flow in human brain, forcing in personality and knowledge.

Accelerator had found the answer. There was no need to kill the brat, or leaving the brat so the Sisters could revolt.

Without realizing it, Accelerator had found the answer where everyone could be happy. Just like what one Kamijou Touma always tried to do.

"Oi, Yoshikawa. If I can control the electrical flow in the brat's brain, I should be able to correct the brat's personality right?"

* * *

Hamazura Shiage was tired.

His legs were stiff, his breath was ragged, but he hadn't stop running. Finally, his body couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't manage to run, so he was walking instead.

But walking spent too much time. As soon as he managed to catch his breath while walking, he continued to run.

After several minutes of running, he saw something.

He saw a destroyed car. Right next to the car, he saw a body of unconscious man wearing a white lab coat.

He increased his speed.

He saw the unconscious man managed to get up, and held out a handgun. The handgun was pointed to the man's front.

Hamazura increases his speed more.

* * *

In order to protect the world from the remaining Sisters revolt, Accelerator, the one who killed more than half of them was currently deleting viruses from Last Order's brain.

If someone asked him why didn't he kill the remaining Sisters before they revolted, Accelerator would kill the one who asked that question.

Despite being labeled the strongest esper in Academy City, Accelerator knew that was not true.

For the first six years in his life, no one had been able to go near him, this made him some sort of outcast. Other kids who tried to invite Accelerator to play was delivered to the hospitals instantly. That's how dangerous he is in the eyes of adults near his orphanage.

For the first six years in his life, he lived under the illusion that he was dangerous.

But the stupid illusion was broken by that boy.

Kamijou Touma, the name of his first friends. The first person who managed to touch him without being injured. To Accelerator, the time where he met him was the turning point in his life. Kamijou fearlessly grabbed his hand, and dragged him towards the park.

Hamazura Shiage, the name of his second friends. Well, even if he was always scared of touching him, while Kamijou at the same time always tried to make Hamazura touch him or take his hand. Unsurprisingly, it always failed.

Both names had become Accelerator's favorite at the time. He always muttered them before he slept.

He knew it was childish. So what? He was still an innocent little kid at the time.

But those memories… the best moments in his life… it shattered when Kamijou's father had brought him to Academy City, leaving Accelerator and Hamazura together.

From that day, Hamazura had stepped up to be his protector, always defend him when other kids picked on him. Though he was bad at it, Accelerator was glad. He was glad because he knew that Hamazura was not only tagging along with Kamijou, Hamazura is truly a person who he could call friend.

Then it was taken away by all of the researchers.

From then on, his life was fucked up. Knowing Accelerator's power inside out was the goal of those researchers. He was being tested, moved from one laboratory to another. But what made him regret being involved with the researchers was the guilt of leaving Hamazura Shiage alone.

And just yesterday, he had found said childhood friend ironically.

Hamazura was trying to beat him because he had heard the rumors that Academy City Number One Level 5 was defeated by a Level 0.

The reunion was ended with a short conversation between long lost childhood friends. That conversation with Hamazura had opened up Accelerator's mind.

Thus, he decided to save MISAKA serial number 20001 code named Last Order. Maybe he won't be able to atone for his past deeds with just saving one person, but truly, this is the second turning point in his life.

(Come on! Just ten seconds left)

It was just ten seconds left before all the viruses in the brat's brain was deleted.

Then, as if God didn't want him to be a savior, he heard a clanking sound.

Amai Ao was awake, and pointing a gun at him. His head to be exact.

"Don't… interfere…"

(You've got to be shitting me, I am still manipulating the brat's brainwaves, I don't have the capabilities to calculate a deflection.)

Amai Ao was still pointing the gun at him.

(There's still a chance, I should just release my hand from the brat. If I do that, even nuclear weapon wouldn't be able to touch me.)

What the hell was he thinking? Release his hand, and risking the viruses to be back?

There was no way he would do that.

For the second time in the night of 31st August, Accelerator had to make a decision. A life altering decision not just for him, but also for the world, and he had made the right decision.

Amai's finger twitched, as he pulled the trigger.

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME!"

He heard a familiar voice, in fact, just yesterday he had heard it.

It was Hamazura Shiage, and he jump-kicked Amai Ao in the shoulder, altering the trajectory of the bullet in the last second. Instead of his head, the bullet hit and tore through Accelerator's right shoulder.

* * *

"Error: Break code No.000,001 to No. 357,081 superintendent codes are terminated due to incorrect processing. Serial no. 20001 will restart as per normal."

* * *

"Guh, who the hell are you?! Don't interfere with me!"

Hamazura had just kicked the man wearing a lab coat, but it seems he was a little late.

"AAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!"

His childhood friend's shouting reverberated in the starless night.

The bullet had hit and tore through Accelerator's right shoulder. He should've been glad, because he had alter the trajectory of the bullet, but right now, all he thought was one thing.

He was late.

(FUCK!)

Because he was late, a bullet tore through Accelerator's shoulder.

He was still weak. So weak that he couldn't even save his friend uninjured.

The lab coat-wearing man pointed his gun at him. "I'll kill you!"

"Error: Break code No.000,001 to No. 357,081 superintendent codes are terminated due to incorrect processing. Serial no. 20001 will restart as per normal."

After hearing this, the man slumped to the ground, as if despair had consumed him. Then, he pointed his gun at Hamazura again. Without hesitation, he pulled the trigger.

Hamazura widened his eyes.

He tried to dodge with his street-fight skill, and he was barely able to dodge it.

Then, without giving the man any time to breath, Hamazura jumped at him and planted his fist at the man's gut. Suffice to say, the man was flying, not literally of course.

He punched, punched and punched the man again. The man's skill in street fighting was obviously sucked.

"Who are you? Why are you interfering?"

"I'm not interfering with anything," Hamazura said with a steel voice. He never realized he could speak like this. "I'm just trying to help my friend. Though it seems that he doesn't need any help."

"What do you-"

Whatever thing that the lab coat-wearing man had wanted to said, it was cut when a hand rested on his shoulder from behind.

Fearfully, the man turned his head, and saw his nightmare… no, he saw his hell.

For behind him was Accelerator standing proudly while his hand was rested in Amai's shoulder. His right arm was hanging with blood dripping to the ground.

"Goodbye, it was hell knowing you."

"GYAAAAAA!"

And Amai Ao fell unconscious, followed by Accelerator.

"Accelerator!"

Instantly Hamazura caught Accelerator's body, and placed him near the car where Last Order was resting.

"You know, I went here expecting Accelerator had failed. It seems that he indeed had done it."

Hamazura turned his head at the voice. There was a woman with a short black hair wearing a white lab coat. "Who are you?! What do you want with him?!"

"I should be the one asking 'Who are you'. I am the one that requested his help, and it seems that he didn't fail. He truly had saved the world."

Hearing this, Hamazura Shiage widened his eyes. Then, he started laughing.

"What's wrong?" asked the woman.

After his laugh had subsided, he starts explaining. "No, I was just realizing something. Of course he didn't want me to help him, he was saving the world. What could a Level 0 like me do to help saving the world?"

The woman frowned. "From what I gathered here, you know Accelerator then?" Hamazura nodded. "Then, maybe he just did not want your help because he felt it was his responsibility to save the Sisters. Maybe he thought it was his problem alone that he shouldn't asking for help from anyone."

The woman started to move towards Accelerator. "You said you are a Level 0? So what? You had just helped him saved the world right? To me, the Level System doesn't matter if you want to help someone. Just do it with all your heart, and it might get a result."

"…You're right. All I ever did was just running away. Today had proved me that being a Level 0 doesn't make you entirely helpless. Thank you, whoever you are."

"Name's Yoshikawa Kikyou. And you're welcome, young man. Now, I need to bring Accelerator to a certain hospital so he could be treated. Would you like to accompany me? And what's Accelerator to you, if I may know?"

Hamazura shook his head. "No, thank you. And Accelerator is… he is… I guess you could say he is a dear friend who had lost the right path of life, and today's event told me that he had just tried to gain it back."

The woman named Yoshikawa Kikyou smiled at him. "Well then, I think I should go. Where do you going?"

"I… don't know… last time I heard there was a group of Level 0 who banded together. Maybe I could join it." Hamazura started to walk forward.

"Wait!"

The Yoshikawa woman called him, so he turned his head.

"Can I get your name? So I could tell him that you had helped him," she said while pointing at Accelerator.

"Hamazura Shiage."

"Hamazura-kun eh? I supposed I need to thank you for your help."

"Don't mention it. I know a certain someone that wouldn't hesitate to help even a stranger, so this was just I am trying to be him."

"I see."

Hamazura continued to walk forward.

Maybe this is the point where old coward Hamazura Shiage gone, and replaced by new Hamazura Shiage who idolized his hero-like childhood friend.

He smiled, and continued to walk forward. Leaving Accelerator and Yoshikawa Kikyou.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, I lied.**

**So…. The temptation to have Accel not crippled was just too much! Oh the possibilities… so here it is! What do you think?**

**Anyway, have you read Toaru Kagaku no Accelerator?! Finally our badass hero had his own manga! But I'm a little confused with the timeline, so I think I'll ignore Accelerator verse for now, at least until the manga had a clear timeline.**

**I supposed instead of Raildex, it should be called Raildextor? Or Acceleraildex?**

**One final thing, the manga shouldn't be titled 'Toaru Kagaku no Accelerator', I know it means 'A Certain Scientific Accelerator', but I think the manga title should be 'A Certain Divine Accelerator', as we know that he 'held the power equal to God'. Does anybody agree?**


End file.
